The invention concerns a new catalyzed low-emissions diesel fuel blend based on a biologically-derived stock and a base fuel designed for use in jet engines and modified for use in diesel engines, especially fuels suitable to power buses in metropolitan areas where emissions are of special concern.
Efforts are being made in many jurisdictions to reduce the emissions of regulated pollutants like carbon monoxide, nitrogen oxides (NOx) and particulates. The technologies have included those that modify the combustion conditions and fuels, known as primary measures, and those that treat the exhaust after combustion, known as secondary measures. Normally, NOx tends to increase as primary measures are employed to reduce particulates. The opposite is also true.
There is a need for a new low-emissions fuel for use in diesel engines to reduce emissions of one or more regulated pollutants which can also be used alone or in conjunction with secondary measures.
Especially, it would be desirable to have fuel that would simultaneously reduce NOx and particulates as compared to standard diesel fuel.
It would also be desirable to provide a new low-emissions fuel effective as a primary measure, to be employed along with secondary measures to achieve further emission reductions, wherein the combination would be better because the secondary measures would operate from a low initial pollutant level, especially initially low levels of both NOx and particulates.